


Don't Mess with Urban Legend 不要随便尝试都市传说

by Nonametocall



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha!Dick Grayson, M/M, Omega!Jason, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonametocall/pseuds/Nonametocall
Summary: Frankie is new to Gotham, and he is an Alpha. He tried to hook up with Red hood by his rude, Alpha way.弗朗基刚来哥谭。他听说传说中的红头罩是个Omega，他动了心思。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自我和我的亲亲小天使五子的对话啦~

弗朗基走出酒吧的时候脚步踉跄，哼着不成调的曲子。哥谭冰冷的晚风卷着浓稠的，奶油汤般的雾气拍打着他的衣角，街灯朦胧昏黄，二十步外就难以看清对面的影子了。

但弗朗基浑不在意。哥谭是个前所未有的烂地方，也是百年难遇的聚宝盆。他上个月跟着黑面具干了一大票，而他赚的钱刚刚还在身后酒馆的赌桌上翻了一番。哥谭，他啐了一口在地上，用鞋后跟在地上蹭开，真他妈是他的风水宝地。

这里唯一的缺点就是漂亮的Omega太稀少了。他猜那个布鲁斯韦恩可能在他那座神秘遥远的大宅子里收集了哥谭所有娇贵美丽的Omega供自己享用，这才导致他，可怜的Alpha老弗朗基只能在贫民窟里找那些穷困潦倒，又平淡无奇的Beta来上个20刀一发。他不知道哥谭的Alpha们都是怎么过日子的，但他要是没有娇软甜美的Omega来抱一抱，那可要熬不住啦！

都怪超人。他恨恨地磨牙，都怪外星怪胎把他从大都会赶了出来。还有什么能比在小巷子里恐吓瑟瑟发抖的Omega更能让人兴奋的呢？

“哥谭那帮软蛋。”他又啐了一口，微微发着手汗的手在肮脏的墙上抹过去。他想起酒吧里的流言，那些惊恐的脸庞，闪烁不定的眼神，和规劝的话语。

“今天早点回家吧。”有人在牌桌上窃窃私语，“今天是‘那一天’。”

酒馆里的气氛几乎是立刻就随着那句比耳语响不了多少的话而凝滞了。谈笑，赌博，比拼着各自气场的Alpha们张口结舌地望着说话的人，一个人的手里滑脱了厚底的啤酒杯，酒与玻璃屑撒了一地。

几乎是立刻，所有的Alpha一致站了起来，匆忙地从椅子上拿起衣服和钱袋，嘈杂而慌乱地朝门口涌去。弗朗基迷惑地跟着一起站了起来，企图弄明白究竟发生了什么。

“快回家吧，今晚别再出门了。”刚才一起在桌上打牌的，同属于黑面具手下的一个Alpha看在老大的面子上好心地提醒弗朗基，“今天可是‘那一天’。”然后匆匆地跟着人群逃到了外面。

好像这就能解释一切。

“到底发生了什么？”他看着桌倒杯翻，一片狼藉的酒吧——甚至还有人没来得及收走桌上的赌金。弗朗基悄悄地将那堆散钱扫进了衣袋。

“你是新来的？”酒吧老板问道。他看起来不高，留着络腮胡，穿着印了一只鸭子的围裙，不紧不慢地擦着手里的杯子就好像周围的混乱都与他无关，“快点走吧……晚了就来不及了。”

“有没有人他妈给我解释一下到底怎么回事？！”弗朗基吼道。仍在吧台边流连的一个Beta被他吓了一跳，不满地翻着白眼。

酒吧老板叹了口气。他依旧手上不停，咕吱咕吱地擦着他的宝贝杯子，让弗朗基烦躁地咬牙。“你可能不知道，今天是红头罩发情的日子。”他说。

“什么？”弗朗基说。

“今天是红头罩发情的日子。”酒吧老板脾气很好地重复道。他旁边的Beta笨手笨脚地打翻了杯子，啤酒流得到处都是。

啊，红头罩。弗朗基听过这个称号。据说是蝙蝠窝里出来的又一个怪胎，给黑面具找了不少麻烦。

弗朗基走到酒吧老板的跟前，重重地坐在离他最近的一把椅子上，差点将那个不识趣的Beta挤走。他示意老板再给他来一份啤酒，饶有兴趣地啜饮起来。

“哥谭就没什么有胆子的人了吗？”他啜掉半杯酒后粗声粗气地说，“趁那个什么红脑袋发情的时候干掉他？”

“要知道，红头罩是很暴躁的……”老板的话被弗朗基挥来挥去的手打断，黑帮分子喷着酒沫眉飞色舞：“哈！你们这些蠢驴！”他说，“塞给他一个Omega，这个红头头保证被迷得连家都找不到！然后趁他们结在一起的时候……”他做了个干脆利落的手势。

“要知道，”老板慢悠悠地说，“红头罩自己就是个Omega。”

弗朗基愣了一会儿。等他反应过来的时候，他差点呛死在自己的酒里。

被他从吧台正中挤走的Beta躲闪不及，实打实的被弗朗基喷了一脸的唾沫星子。酒吧老板担忧地朝那边看了一眼，但那个Beta抹了一把脸后反而拿着自己的杯子凑到了弗朗基旁边，兴味盎然地看他笑得瘫倒在坚硬的实木吧台上。

“红头罩是个Omega那么好笑吗？”Beta抱着杯子问。他带着兜帽，帽檐低低地压下来，在他的脸上打下浓厚的阴影。弗朗基从窒息自己的狂笑中抽出神志看了对方一眼，摆了摆手。

“……天哪。”他气喘吁吁地说，“哦……这可真是……”他擦了擦眼泪，“一个Omega……！那么多Alpha被一个Omega吓得屁滚尿流，这可真他妈太好笑了！”

Beta的眉毛挑了起来。

“看来你一点也不怕Omega对吗？”那个Beta笑着凑近了一点。他闻起来很好，弗朗基恍惚间想到，闻起来像新鲜的啤酒花和威士忌橡木的味道。“你一点也不怕红头罩？”

“不就是个Omega！”陶醉在酒香中的弗朗基熏熏然道，“老子随便放放信息素就能让他腿软屄湿，跪着求我日他！”

酒吧老板噗的一声笑了出来。他紧紧抿着嘴，目光神经质地来回扫视着弗朗基和他旁边的Beta，嘴角弯成咬到酸柠檬的模样。“别了吧。”在弗朗基怀疑他最终要被自己吞下去的笑声憋死之前那家伙终于开口道，“那家伙能把你揍到尿裤子。”

“他妈的怂货！”弗朗基咆哮着把手里的杯子朝胆敢小觑他的家伙脸上扔去，“一群没卵蛋的孬种！被一个娘们唧唧的Omega吓成这样，还敢叫自己Alpha？我他妈就不信那个红头罩在被我的结操到爽的时候还能这么有种！”

酒吧老板偏过头，让那个杯子摔碎在自己身后的墙壁上。弗朗基身边闻起来很好的Beta似乎因为害怕而后退了一步，咬着自己的嘴角。

“我……还有事。”他含糊地退到阴影里，兜帽下的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，“先走一步。”

“嘿！”酒吧老板叫道，“别走！”但那个人已经不见了。

弗朗基拿过那家伙留在桌子上的杯子，把对方剩下的小半杯啤酒全倒在了自己嘴里。

“孬种。”他咕哝道。

-

弗朗基刚在巷子角站定解开裤子，想把他刚才在酒吧里多喝的那些黄汤给撇干净时，一缕好闻的，让人不由陶陶然的啤酒香味飘了过来。

和刚才Beta的气味相似却又不相同，这股味道更甜腻，更厚重，就像哥谭永远化不开的浓雾，在湿润的空气中萦萦绕绕，挥之不去。是Omega的味道。

弗朗基露在裤子外面的东西立刻竖了起来，就像什么该死的雷达探测器一样。他急切地呼吸着那香甜的味道，笨拙地转身试图追寻那股引诱着所有Alpha的气息。

他不用去寻找。他的猎物自己来到了他面前。

随着轻到几不可闻的落地声，Omega出现在了他身后，像一只猫一样轻盈，散发着情欲的气味。

弗朗基咧开了嘴。他摇摇晃晃地转过头，看到狭窄小巷的另一面墙上靠着他今晚求之不得的人物。哥谭的红头罩就在那里，抱着手臂，一条腿曲起蹬在背后的墙上。隔着头罩看不清他的表情，但弗朗基能闻到那味道，哦，他永远都能闻到，这种熟悉的Omega骚味。

他摇摇晃晃地朝红头罩的方向扑去，甚至没费心掏出自己兜里的小刀。他用自己浓烈的Alpha气息包裹住对方，垂涎欲滴地想象着红头罩湿透了的裤子——但他的怀抱搂到了冰冷坚硬的砖墙，粗糙的红砖几乎磕破他的手指。

“妈的骚货。”弗朗基吼道。他没看清红头罩是怎么躲开的，但那个Omega早在躲开之前就沾上了他的Alpha气息——没人能逃开这个。所以他确信他的猎物跑不远，说真的，又有哪个发情期的Omega能逃过Alpha肆意发散的信息素。

他从破烂的砖墙上抬起头，红头罩就在他身边不远的地方，愚蠢头盔上的目镜在黑暗中闪着无机质的冷光。弗朗基的心底滚过一丝凉意，那目镜盯着他，就像蛇，像豹，像鹰隼，在哥谭暗巷的丛林中徘徊不去。

弗朗基踉跄着后退了一步。他终于摸到了裤兜里的小刀，那把精致玩意儿从刀鞘里弹出来的声音让他找回了那么一点自信。他用刀朝红头罩比划着，眼睛因为汹涌而上的酒精和Alpha激素发红凸起。

“跪、跪下！”他叫嚣道，刀尖几乎抵上红头罩的脖子。那Omega缓缓地举起了双手，但这只让弗朗基愈发兴奋地将刀锋割入他的衣服：“我叫你跪下！”

红头罩曲起了膝盖。高大的Omega沉下自己的身体，跪在了哥谭泥泞的道路上。

弗朗基瞪大了眼睛。他的呼吸粗重起来，露在裤裆外的东西几乎全硬了，晃动着戳在红头罩的头盔上。他粗暴地推了一下臣服在他之下的头颅：“把你的蠢头罩脱下来。”他命令道，“然后吸我。”

红头罩抬手扳动了一下他的头盔。随着嘶嘶的气流响动，那闻名遐迩的红色头罩便轻易地脱离了开来，露出一截白色颈项，凌乱黑发，泛红的耳朵。

红头罩拿下了他的头罩。抬起头的是戴着多米诺面具的年轻人。

弗朗基一把抓住那年轻人的黑发，几乎是迫不及待地将那张脸压向了自己发痛的勃起。他妈的，这可是红头罩跪着在给他口交，而弗朗基从没想过会这么容易。在他的想象里这起码得有一场信息素上的搏斗，和一个抵死不从气喘吁吁，却不得不屈服于Alpha强大力量下的红头罩。缺乏这场幻想中的征服让他不由有些失落，不过凑近了他胯下的嘴很快将他的不满打消了。

Omega在被他压向性器的时候偏过了头，脸颊落在他厚软的小腹上。那男孩笑了起来，连弗朗基的皮肤都能感觉到他扬起的嘴角。

“弗朗基，”Omega说，“听说你想让我跪着求你日我？”

弗朗基不该害怕的。他是Alpha，是Omega的合法统治者。他手底下的男孩理应乖顺柔和，但笑容下面的白牙在黑暗中流露着跃跃欲试的残暴，每一个字都像是终审宣判，敲打在弗朗基的心脏上。

“弗朗基，弗朗基。”Omega说道，仿佛无视了他被紧紧抓住的一大把头发一样缓慢地站了起来。闻起来香甜的Omega消失了，注视着他的又是红头罩了：“你今晚真应该躲起来的。”

“跪下！”弗朗基嘶声道。冷汗顺着他的后背流淌，他头昏脑涨地想着今晚酒吧里那些噤若寒蝉的Alpha，那个酒吧老板的忠告，那个Beta……

他没空想下去了。红头罩捏住了他的手腕，像摘虱子一样把弗朗基的手从自己的头发里摘出来，像捏巴一个面粉团一样再把弗朗基的骨节搓揉开来。老弗朗基疼得叫都叫不出，扑通一下跪倒在了地上。

对面的红头罩闻起来又像Omega了。弗朗基能确定他就是在发情——在他跪着的角度他甚至能闻出红头罩股间流出的水——但该死的发情Omega却一点也不打颤，丝毫也不腿软，让哥谭黑道上所有Alpha噤若寒蝉的Omega就这样岔开腿蹲下来，干净利落地把弗朗基的脑袋敲在了路砖上。

“你应该打听清楚以前想对我用‘Alpha招数’的家伙后来都怎么了。”红头罩抓了满满一把头发将弗朗基从路面上拾起来，“你就知道为什么你该哭喊着我的名字逃走了。”

妈的。弗朗基在红头罩的拳头朝他脸上飞来的时候心想。哥谭真是个前所未有的烂地方。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

弗朗基醒来的时候浑身都在疼。他的脑袋一涨一涨的，被捏碎了的手更是疼得让他想要尖叫。他呻吟着挪动了一下，却发现自己肿成黑面包的手被牢牢地锁在一把椅子上。

“搞什么……”他扯动了自己身后的手，一下子被勒进肿胀皮肉里的手铐边缘噎出了眼泪。在他视野边缘晃动的一个人影站了起来，拍了拍身上的灰尘。

“你终于醒了。”红头罩说。他没戴头罩，身上的夹克不知被扔到了什么地方，衬在里面的黑色背心已经被汗洇湿了一大块。他踢了刚才站着的地板一角，响起哗啦一声。弗朗基这才发现这个房间的地面都被塑料布覆盖住了。哗啦作响的白色塑料布，用透明胶带粘了起来，把地面盖得不留缝隙。

“你……在干什么？”弗朗基问。他觉得自己不会喜欢这个答案。

“防护措施。”红头罩朝他走过来。Omega看起来终于有了一点发情的样子，歪斜地踩在悉索轻响的塑料布上，脸上带着让人毛骨悚然的笑容。他兴奋得不正常，汗水不断地从脸上和赤裸的臂膀上滴下，Omega特有的信息素挥洒在屋子里，让弗朗基战栗起来。

等红头罩走到他面前的时候弗朗基已经完全硬了。没人费心把他裤子的拉链拉上，原本就没有完全疲软下来的东西欢欣鼓舞地迎接着浓烈的Omega气息。但弗朗基自己的Alpha信息素退缩了，像是怯懦的小动物，在靠近的危险中紧紧缩成一团。

红头罩摇摇晃晃地跨坐在他腿上，濡湿的裤子紧贴着腿根。多米诺面具被他随手扯下来丢在一边，白色目镜下的蓝眼睛——神秘的，无情的红头罩的真面目——在他毫无遮拦的脸上熊熊燃烧。

那一瞬间弗朗基突然意识到了这一点。他意识到了塑料布的用途。他意识到了自己最终的命运。曾经那些不知天高地厚的Alpha的命运。

当他的价值被压榨干净后，塑料布保证了红头罩不需要费力打扫溅满了整个房间的鲜血。

“救命……救命！”弗朗基终于尖叫起来，“求你了，别杀我！”

“让我跪下吸你的时候可没想到这一出，对吗？”红头罩说。他的信息素微妙的变了，香甜清爽的气息下面隐隐浮出一层腐烂的甜味，像是翻松了等待下葬的新鲜墓土，让人心生畏惧。

“求你！”当红头罩用刀——那是弗朗基自己的刀吗——割开他的裤子时弗朗基不争气地啜泣了起来。他的阴茎还硬着，不管不顾地在赤裸的两腿间向Omega耀武扬威。“救命——谁来救救我，救命！超人！救命！”

“妈的。”红头罩嘟哝道，甩掉了浸湿的背心，“别费力了，超人不会经过哥谭的。连上帝看到这里都会扭过头去。你是外省人吧？只有外省人才会在这鬼地方大叫超人。”

Omega看起来正在经受着足以让人腿软情热冲击，汗水不停地从他裸露在外皮肤上沁出。但他还是扬起了嘴角，把弗朗基的脑袋用力地向后扳去。

“在哥谭，”红头罩轻声说，嘴唇几乎触到他的脖子，“我们只会叫‘蝙蝠侠’！”

仿佛奇迹或是噩梦一般，漆黑的影子撞碎了玻璃，从窗口降落在他们的面前。哥谭的冷风涌入室内，吹散了凝滞浓厚得仿佛固体一般的信息素。

红头罩从弗朗基的身上直起了腰。

“蝙蝠侠！”弗朗基如获大赦般叫道，“哦天哪——蝙蝠侠！救命！我、我什么都答应你，求求你，把这个疯子从我身边赶走吧！”

“唔。”来人说。他的声音听起来年轻，带着一丝与生俱来的活泼：“虽然我不是蝙蝠侠，不过还是——放了他，红头罩。”

“夜翼。”红头罩用像是要将这个称号从齿间唾出去一样的力度说道，“我就知道替代品是个卑鄙的告密者。”

“别怪红罗宾。”夜翼说。年轻的Alpha像鸟一样轻盈地滑到弗朗基的身边，看起来无害而又漫不经心，但他的气息却绷紧得宛如弦上之箭。“别忘了你之前承诺过我什么。”

红头罩从鼻孔里喷了一口气。“那他妈就是个陷阱，”他凶狠地说，“你和老家伙设计了来陷害我，为了让我在神志不清的时候做出那个见鬼的承诺！”

弗朗基得说那个叫夜翼的超级英雄看起来一下子就垮了下来。“不——不是这样的！”他惨兮兮地挥着手，“这和B根本无关，我只是……是我自己想这么做，而且我根本没有操控你，我甚至都没有标记你！”

哇哦。弗朗基想。这他妈信息量也太大了。

但红头罩显然没有买账。Omega从他的俘虏身上跨下来，朝另一个Alpha逼近过去。弗朗基从没见过哪个Omega在面对Alpha的时候能用这种方式移动——看起来像潜伏在草丛里的猫科猛兽，每一条肌肉都闪烁着威胁的信号。他回想自己为什么一开始没看清这个Omega的真面目，及时逃走也许能救下他的小命，又也许不能。他想起酒吧里那个五官模糊Beta。也许他的命运在他出言不逊的时候就已经被决定了。

而红头罩已经揪住了夜翼的衣领。“你他妈敢。”他低声吼道，更多的汗水从他的皮肤中沁出来，“没人能标记我。”

夜翼举起手，看起来不知道该推开红头罩还是放任自己的手掌抚摸上对方紧绷的肩膀。他的喉结上下滚动着，然后他猛地偏过头去。

“我不会那么做的。”他说，最终还是把手放在空中以示无害，“但我们能解决这事儿。你不能谋杀Alpha……”红头罩怒吼了一声，于是Alpha圆滑地将命令换成了恳求，“你不用‘使用’完路上随便哪个可怜的Alpha再把他杀掉才能解决这档子事儿了。”他充满希望地说，“你现在有我，小翅膀。你可以使用我。”

这大概是弗朗基听过的最糟的情话。更糟的是红头罩显然也这么想。

“随便哪个Alpha？”红头罩嗤笑道，朝弗朗基的地方挥了挥手，“‘世界最佳侦探’的跟班，嗯？要是你稍微留点心，你就会发现他们没有哪个是‘随便’的，‘无辜’的。这个人？”他指指此刻希望自己能够完全隐身的弗朗基，“他为黑面具干了好几票脏活，刚刚还在一个酒吧里扬言要‘上了红头罩’。”

夜翼投向弗朗基的目光冷了下来。他看起来还是友善又活泼，但那张俊美脸颊上的肌肉抽紧了，像是他正在用力地抑制汹涌的情感一般。

“但这依旧……”夜翼说，好像在抗拒着动用暴力的本能，“我们依旧能有别的方法对付他们。杀戮不是……”

“闭嘴吧夜翼。”红头罩说。他换了一条腿站着，难以忍受地舔着自己嘴唇，“你真的要在这种时候对我来老蝙蝠的那一套吗？”

夜翼迟疑了。年轻Alpha不自觉地嗅闻着空气，朝Omega的方向倾斜过去。从弗朗基的位置能闻到夜翼的饥渴味道，而那件品味糟糕的紧身衣更是什么秘密也遮不住。

红头罩显然也注意到了那个。他的气味更浓烈也更兴奋了，双腿不自禁地并拢在了一起。该死，他的卡其布裤子已经湿得都变了颜色，浓厚的气味让弗朗基的嗓子干得冒烟。有那么一瞬间他不明白夜翼为什么还没扑上去，直到他的思绪从粘稠的欲望之海中挣脱出来一点后才发现，那个Alpha是在等待。

他正站在原地，和自己的本能搏斗，绝望地等待着许可。

而红头罩给了他通行证。

Omega将夜翼粗暴地拽进自己赤裸的怀抱中，嘴唇几乎立刻融化在了比他矮一点的Alpha的脸上。夜翼发出慌乱的声音，双手紧紧攀住了红头罩的腰和背。弗朗基从没见过用这种姿态和支配者接吻的Omega，就仿佛Omega将Alpha吻到向后弯折是件稀松平常的事一样。

夜翼在最初的慌乱过去后推开了红头罩。他们互相注视着，不再等待，欲望如浪潮袭来时他们像争斗的棕熊一样推搡咆哮，企图在这场交媾中占据上风。

没人记得倒霉的弗朗基了。红头罩的拳头和夜翼的怒吼让他胆战心惊地龟缩在自己的椅子上，不想出声提醒他们中的任何一人。塑料布在两名义警的身下哗啦作响，撕扯成大块的碎片。最终夜翼被仰面按倒在了飞扬而起的塑料中，徒劳地冲上方的Omega露出牙齿。

而红头罩回给他了一个满是牙齿的笑容。他坐在另一个义警身上，湿透了的臀部紧紧贴着对方的胯。他自如地控制着节奏，洋洋得意地挤压着对方紧身衣下一览无余的勃起。夜翼挫败地呻吟起来，腰肢不自觉地迎合着红头罩的动作。

“小翅膀。”夜翼从牙缝中挤出的声音几乎可以称作是哀求了。他没有被红头罩钉在地上的手伸向Omega暴露在外的皮肤，犹如溺水般紧紧握住裤子上方汗湿的胯骨。红头罩抓住那只手，迫切而又饥渴地将之引入自己松垮的工装裤内。

他立刻叹出喘息，赤裸的脖颈向后仰出漂亮的曲线。夜翼从红头罩放松了的桎梏中挣出另一只手，咬下了碍事的手套。他探入红头罩裤子里的手滑了出来，沿着腰线向上攀住了Omega壮实的肩膀。红头罩沉下身体，任凭自己被拉入一个激烈绵长的亲吻中。他们在嘴唇与嘴唇弥合的间隙中喃喃低语着弗朗基听不清的话，而气味如舞蹈，交织在高温的空气中。

弗朗基硬得像石头一样。他都不确定自己这辈子有没有这么硬过。看红头罩摆弄夜翼挣脱紧身裤束缚的勃起让弗朗基自己的性器也不顾场合地在裤子外张牙舞爪。该死，他也许下次也该去尝尝这种Omega，试试看驯服野马的滋味——

夜翼的呜咽从咬紧的齿缝中泄露出来。红头罩只是简单地拉低了裤腰就急躁地吞下了Alpha赤红搏动的阴茎，他在夜翼的腰上起伏，汗珠从他的黑发上滴下，而他俯身从夜翼的颈侧舔去水珠。

“老天啊。”夜翼气喘吁吁地说道。他的手指绝望地掐进红头罩裸露在外的臀肉里，不顾一切地往上冲撞。但红头罩掌控着节奏，犹如骑手掌控自己的赛马，让弗朗基意识到他永远不可能被驯服，不可能向区区暴力和信息素屈服。Alpha将自己撑起来吻他，只有这时红头罩才会低头，去吮吸夜翼嘴唇上的爱意和尊重。

尽管如此，弗朗基依旧垂涎地盯着红头罩的臀肉，那里已经被隐忍的夜翼抓得变形。但红头罩丝毫没有在意，他放荡又随意地享用Alpha的性器，香甜的液体将夜翼的制服也濡湿了一大块。弗朗基突然嫉妒起夜翼来——如果不是夜翼，躺在那里的就会是他，是他的手去揉捏那块软肉，他的阴茎埋进湿滑的小洞，他的结固定住年轻的Omega，让他在疼痛的欲求中尖叫。

闷哼声将弗朗基从不切实际的幻想中拉了出来。红头罩显然渐入佳境，他用力骑着夜翼已经鼓出结的阴茎，年轻的脸庞因为快感而扭曲。弗朗基贪婪地伸出头嗅闻Omega肆无忌惮挥洒在空气中的气味，硬得能滴出水来。但就当他又快要想入非非的时候，夜翼一把打开了红头罩伸出来的手。

匕首当啷一声落在远处。弗朗基瞪着那把刀，又瞪着纠缠在一起的两个人——他俩都喘着气，红头罩看着自己的手，脸上情动的红色褪成了青白。夜翼直起身把他抱住，轻柔地去吻他的耳朵。

“这就是让你别杀人杀得那么顺手的理由之一。”夜翼嘟囔道，看起来比Omega冷静一点。他揉着红头罩紧绷的后穴，直到对方重新放松下来。

“傻逼屌头。”红头罩说，“你就不该躺在这儿的。这个位子是给渣滓、垃圾、杀人犯的。不是你。不是你这个蠢货大蓝鸟。”他的手指插进夜翼蓬松的头发，让夜翼把嘴唇贴在他的肩膀上。“我他妈差点就杀了你。”

弗朗基的血冻住了。他想起了那些塑料布。如果不是夜翼，躺在那里的就会是他，而红头罩的刀子会在自己攀上高峰的时候毫不犹豫地割断他的喉咙。这个冷酷的Omega婊子会把他的尸体和喷满血的塑料布一起打包，沉进冰冷的哥谭港口里去。

夜翼还在轻声咕哝着废话。他把红头罩放到了地上，说着诸如你值得更好的一类的狗屁，温柔地褪下了Omega还挂在膝盖的裤子。红头罩抓着地上破碎的塑料，而夜翼重新缓缓地契进他的体内。

接下来比起之前的迅速粗暴则更像是缓慢甜美的做爱。夜翼犹如毯子般覆盖在omega汗湿的身体上，他的屁股——这真的是Alpha的屁股吗——沉在红头罩的双腿之间，波浪般起伏。

红头罩呻吟起来。他能绞断骨头的大腿缠绕在夜翼的腰际，渴切地迎合Alpha的每个动作。弗朗基的脸烧红了，不是因为情欲，而是因为他显然目睹了一个私密的时刻——比方才狂乱的交配更私人，更亲密。他被遗忘在一边，犹如一个不慎从锁眼中偷看到父母房间的孩子。

“小翅膀。”夜翼气喘吁吁地说。他放开了自己的动作，Omega的腰因此弹了起来，抓着塑料布的指节用力到发白。夜翼腾出一只手盖住红头罩，将他的手从塑料布上慢慢地扯了下来。

红头罩绞着夜翼，几乎扯破他的紧身衣。他的信息素在一瞬间冲到浓烈的顶点，然后腾地烟消云散。

夜翼差不多在同时到达了高潮。他喘息着将自己的额头顶在红头罩的肩膀上，他们放松地相拥躺在碎了一地的塑料布上，房间里安静下来，只剩下他们逐渐平复的呼吸。

弗朗基紧紧闭住嘴。他只希望满足了欲望的红头罩能暂时忘记他，或更好，能为了他没有什么价值就放过他。但显然红头罩说得对，连上帝看到哥谭都会扭过头去，因为年轻的Omega刚一抬头就看见了被捆在椅子上的弗朗基。

“妈的。”红头罩推着身上的夜翼，“快起来，我们还有个麻烦要处理。”

夜翼此时也意识到了弗朗基的存在。他跳起来，慌张地整理自己门户大开的制服。“老天啊，我不敢相信……”他抱怨道，“我们居然就这样来了一场真人秀！”

要不是性命攸关，弗朗基会非常乐意感谢夜翼和红头罩给他带来的真人秀，但现在他随着红头罩靠近的每一步而抖得不能自己。“求你，”他迅速说道，“放了我，放了我，放了我……救命！”贴在他脸上的刀刃让他一下子像娘们儿一样叫出来，“救命！救救我！”

接着他脸上的刀就被移开了。“头罩，”夜翼叹息般地说，“别。”

“他看见我的脸了。”红头罩挥开夜翼放在他肩膀上的手，“哦弗朗基……”他撑着弗朗基身后的椅背，赤裸的胸膛近得能看见上面未干的汗珠。Omega的情潮已经过去，信息素再也不能影响到Alpha的理智，但弗朗基露在外面的阴茎不受控制地弹跳了一下。红头罩低头看了看，笑了起来。

“还坚持要留着他的命吗？”他转身问夜翼，刀尖向下挑起弗朗基精神饱满的性器。夜翼的脸色阴沉下来。“我还记得你放的话——要让我跪着求你日我，对不对？”

弗朗基哆嗦着，说不出话。红头罩大喇喇地靠着他，全然不顾弗朗基控制不住地顺着他光裸大腿上流下的精液看。这个Omega婊子就这样不穿衣服地走出来了……弗朗基的喉结滚动了一下，突然想到了那些塑料布。红头罩手里的刀如果现在就捅进他的喉咙，他不但不用打扫地板，甚至不用费心去洗衣服。他又吓得几乎尿了裤子，无助地望向夜翼。而夜翼看着他的神色似乎在考虑是该将他沉海还是依循红头罩的愿望就地分尸。“也许火星人能……”良久后他说。

“那他也会看到我俩的事，我拒绝。”

“阿卡姆的单人病房……”

“你在开玩笑吗？！”

夜翼捏着鼻梁。“刺客联盟的新药？克林贡人的奴隶坑？”他提议道，“OA星球的监狱？”

“哈！你们还说我是反派。”红头罩抱着手臂，“而且你星际迷航看太多了。”

“我愿意，”弗兰克一找回自己的声音就立刻说道，“我愿意，求你们了，我什么都愿做，只要你……只要你别杀我。”

红头罩挑起了眉毛。令人意外的是夜翼也向他露出了一个微笑。这样的笑容在温和活泼又友善的Alpha脸上显得如此不协调。

“能征得你的同意真是太好了。”夜翼愉快地走近弗朗基，红头罩做了个手势，给他让开路。夜翼今晚第一次将自己的手放在弗朗基的肩膀上。他弯下腰，牙齿在灯光下白得发亮。红头罩在他身后吃吃笑了起来。

“忘掉自己的名字总比丢掉小命来得好，对不对？”他向弗朗基俯过身。

这是弗朗基记得的最后一件事了。

 

END


End file.
